Withered Rose
by nulli secundus
Summary: I'll come back for you he had said to her, years and years ago. Now he's at the tournament nearby. She gave up beyblading years ago to escape the memories. He hadn't destroyed Biovault for this he won't take no for an answer. KaiOC R


Hey...I know it's been almost two years since the last fic I wrote, and I'm really really sorry. I wanted to try something new this time sooo drum-roll ta-da! Alright this story features Kai/OC and is going to explore his past a little bit. Of course, I'm making a lot of this up- so if anything in my fic comes into conflict with the pre given information on the show, please leave me a note. Btw, Hilary does not exist in this fic currently- however I may add her in later.

I do not own Beyblades, as much as I keep wishing I do after a shooting star star turns out to be a plane -.-".

So...on with the show!

* * *

The arrival at the hotel was surprisingly uneventful and the bladebreakers were getting ready to have a good tour of the area surrounding Niagara Falls. Kai had already notified the team of their practice the next morning in preparation for the upcoming tournament. The theme was to do with water, but not much else was revealed about the conditions of this game.

"The falls are one of the greatest natural wonders of the world" Max said, his face unhealthily close to the tour brochure. "We have go on the maid of the mist, it's suppose to be an awesome experience"

"As long as we can stop to have some snacks-" Tyson added, "I'll go anywhere"

Kai (who had been leaning on the wall, arms crossed) nodded nonchalantly in agreement. The team filed out, making mental note that Kai obviously didn't plan to join them. Closing his eyes slowly after he heard the door click shut, he whispered softly to himself "It's been a long time hasn't it?" His bit beast hummed softly in reply from its safe place in Kai's pocket.

Unwillingly, memories flooded back forcing Kai to shake his head a few times. "Not now" he stated gruffly, more to himself than to his silent companion, who willed him to address the issue.

* * *

"You aren't real. YOU AREN'T HERE!" she yelled, tears pouring down her face. Bolting up from bed, she inhaled deeply, "You aren't here" she whispered, the crystal tears refusing to cease their paths down her cheek. Night after night, the dreams came to haunt Ten (A/N: Not her real name-don't worry about it). Reaching the pocket of her robe, she grabbed a pill capsule and proceeded to swallow it. The dream was so realistic- almost tangible. _"I'll come back for you"_ he had said, at first it was so soft she had barely believed Kai had said it, but she knew he must have. 

He hadn't completely lied; he had come back- to bring the downfall of Biovault, just not for her. She swallowed another pill, the tournament was next week, and she knew he would be there, just not for her- never for her.

* * *

The next morning, a wholesome excitement had broken through the tedious agenda of the school day, and even on her late arrival, Ten could hear the quiet buzz of anticipation in the halls. "What's going on?" she asked as she saw her friend approaching. Nina opened her mouth to answer but was punctually cut of by a sneering voice. "The bladebreakers are visiting the school, not that _you_ would know anything about it" It was Vivian, dressed somewhat more appropriately than usual, she let the posse behind her absorb the insult and start their whispers.

"She doesn't even _blade"_ they gossiped, "She thinks she's too good for it". Clenching her fist, Ten swiftly fought to control her growing fury.

St. Catherine's was known for its promotion of blading- which was the reason Ten had originally enrolled. Although she refused to participate, knowing that they would only bring back memories- she could not bear to be in an environment without the sport.

Walking away calmly, she heard the gossip slowly change to Kai, the leader of the Bladebreakers and how incredibly hot he was. Having no tears to fight at the moment, she led herself to her math class, already 20 minutes late. Along the way, she reasoned with her conscience, there was nothing to be anxious about- the chances of _him_ meeting were thread-thin.

Upon entering the class, she gasped. There- in front of the chalkboard was Kai and his team. The girls in the front of the class were swooning and Ten forced herself to ignore the burning flash of jealousy within her chest. '_He is not yours'_ she silently chastised. He was shocked to see her- although only she and his team could recognize it. His eyes flickered for a moment and watched her, with constraint to acknowledge her presence. "Miss Ten, please take your seat- I will deal with you later" the teacher barked, obviously annoyed at the interruption.

The team continued to answer questions, but Ten kept silent through it all until she heard the teacher ask if the team would like to see the school's best bladers in action- and perhaps, give some advice of their own. "We'd be honoured" said Tyson, animatedly. Kai muttered inaudibly and the entire class made its way to the auditorium.

The other classes were called down shortly and a row of the school's best bladers lined up on the stage. Vivian was batting her eyelashes sickeningly at Kai while he stared, concentrated on the stage. '_He's wondering why I'm not up there_' she thought, but quickly contradicted herself. _'Stop being silly, he's already forgotten about you by now. And you will- you WILL forget about him'_ Excusing herself, she left to take a drink.

Sipping the water from the fountain, she was surprised when she felt another's presence- she believed no one would miss the demonstration.

"Why aren't you up there" a voice asked, more demanding than requesting an answer. Ten tensed recognizing the cold rashness of each syllable clearly. She fought tears_. He remembered her._ Recovering she choked back "I don't blade". He vanished as she turned away- she felt him disappear back to the auditorium, and she followed his path slowly.

The teacher, who was grossing her students out by the amount of flirting she was trying with the famous visitors, was speaking. "Would you like to choose who to blade?" she asked Kai, whose disappearance had been noticed, even thought it had not last more than a mere two minutes.

"You-" he said pointing to a boy in unusual attire, "and her" he said pointing straight at Ten, who was in the crowd of students. "But- but..." the teacher sputtered, wondering how to contradict him without making him resent her. "She doesn't blade" the crowd yelled, laughing and pointing.

"She does now" said Kai, his steely gaze forcing the crowd to gasp. Unable to speak, she shook her head. She remembered Kai was not use to not getting what he wanted and within moments, she felt his hand on her upper arm, steering her to the stage. "I didn't break Biovault for_ this" _he said as if disgusted by her name. "Now blade" he ordered.

"I don't have a Beyblade" she retorted.

He produced her blade, as if it had never been lost all those years ago. She could not hold back the tears; he had her blade in his pocket. _He had her Beyblade._ He blinked; obviously surprised at the salty drop of water that was making its way down her face.

Tyson interrupted though, confused at Kai's decisions. He moved Ten towards the dish, facing her opponent- and started the battle. "One, Two, Three- let it rip!" he yelled. Her blade was released simultaneous with her opponent's. Cursing down the side of the dish, his blue blade streaked- trying to hit hers. Suppressing the memory of the first time she bladed, she took control of her blade and brought it down, crushing his instantly. Her blade flew back up, returning to her.

The crowd roared, they could scarcely believe that Ten had beat David, the best blader in the school! Behind her, she could almost feel Kai smirking- he always had taken pleasure in her victories. "NEXT!" he barked, watching her next opponent step up. She defeated him too. One by one, she beat the schools' best players, releasing years of pent up anger and frustration in her game. Tears trickled endlessly, but did not distract her.

By the end of the hour, there were no bladers left on the stage to oppose Ten.

* * *

What do you think? I hope I haven't made any big mistakes. So far I think it's pretty reasonable. She stopped balding because she was afraid the memories would come back, now he's back- already jolting memories, and forcing her to blade. I wanted to describe Vivian's reaction to Ten suddenly being an incredibly blader, but somehow it didn't fit. 

Please R&R, I need the feedback.


End file.
